Burst My Bubble
by littleblackdressx
Summary: mainly JONAS/ When Miley needs to get her bubbled bursted, a Nick Lucas is there to save the day. Nick/Miley also Joe/Stella and slight Kevin/Macy.
1. Trailer

**(AN: This is a story I've written, who's first episode is at youtube, but I have decided to write here in stead caue it takes so much time at youtube. So here's the trailer for it, I'll soon post the very first chapter. For those of you who have seen the episode on yt:**

**I have changed the story slightly:**

**The story taked place at Horace Mantis, school in JONAS. And also all the JONAS - characters is in this, also almost all Wizards of Waverly Place-characters, at least the Russo-family. Well you'll notcie what's different ;)**

**But it's mainly JONAS.)**

* * *

_Miley Stewart used to be a happy teenager living with her family in Tennessee..._

**showing Miley laughing with her family at a picninc**

_But one day something went terribly wrong..._

**shows Miley and her sister Lilly in the car with Lilly driving, crashing against a tree**

_And Miley looses her sister..._

**shows Miley crying by Lilly's hospital, the machine in the bakground not showing any heartbeats anymore**

_The Stewart family decides to move away, so they pack their bags and head to Los Angeles._

**Shows Miley's brother Jackson hugging Miley tight, while their parents sit in the front seat drivin away from their house.**

_When Miley attend Horace Mantis, her new school, she makes friends, and meet someone very special..._

**shows a cute curly haired guy smiling at Miley while she looks at him dreamily**

_Someone who is tired of his girlfriend, always messing things up for him..._

**showing the same guy sighing while his girlfriend flirts with another guy**

_And they fall in love, unwillingly..._

**shows Miley writing in her diary: "Dear Diary. I might be in love. With Nick Lucas."**

**shows Nick gazing dreamily at Miley in the hallway.**

**Shows Nick kissing Miley softly**

_But is Miley ready to throw herself in there again? What if she says she's not ready to loose someone again..._

_Can Nick burst her bubble?_

**BURST MY BUBBLE**

_STARRING:_

**Miley Stewart**

"_How do you think? His neck is getting fatter each year, and new pigs... ugh, anyways, last thing I heard from Aunt Pearl he was talking about attending a tango-class."_

**Nick Lucas**

"_Well, that's a way to put it with extra spice."_

**Alex Russo**

"_You two are like ketchup and mustard, yeah, on a hotdog. But with 'date' instead of 'dog' and you guys are actually real people."_

**Stella Malone**

"_Are you freakin actually probably seriously kidding me!?"_

**Joe Lucas**

"_It's not my fault she looks good while she's shorting my pants, I happen to have a great view down at her."_

**Kevin Lucas**

"_Oh, oh! If I can be a blue elephant! No wait not a blue... a green! No maybe a yellow..."_

**Macy Misa**

"_Did I tell you that this can be the scoop of the year for my fansite! And NO, I am not going to let this be like I had to do with your new haircut!"_

_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE?  
_


	2. Chapter 1: So Not Tennessee

_(AN: Yeaaaah, first chapter. Probably nothing like the actual episode on yt, but I like this more. Besides, the plot is sorta the same ;))_ REVIEW?

* * *

**Chapter 1; So Not Tennessee**

Miley Stewart sighed as she brushed her hair carefully.

_First day in hell_, she thought_._

Miley looked into the mirror, at her new school uniform. That you had to wear at that damn new school. To the skirt and shirt with a fancy jacket over it she had added a pair of pink converse. The Miley Stewart Touch.

"Sweetie! You're late for school! Hurry!" she heard her mom yell from the kitchen. Miley sighed again, before entering.

"Mooom, I don't wanna do this!"

"Oh, honey, you'll make friends in NO TIME. Just relax. SO, here's an apple, take it and run so you won't be late!" Tish said, pushing Miley out of the kitchen, who took a run for it, heading towards Horace Mantice, her new school.

-------------------

The moment Miley stepped inside her new school, no one looked her way. No one thought "_oooh who's the new girl_".

No, no one cared.

It hit Miley how different it would have been over at her old school in Tennessee.

She sighed deeply walking in direction of where she assumed the principal's office were.

"OH MY GOD MILEY!" an excited female voice broke the silence. Miley turned around to find herself face to face with her cousin, the infamous Alex Russo.

"ALEX!" she squealed, almost overfull with happiness over not being alone anymore.

Miley and Alex hugged tightly.

"B-But what are you doing here!?" Miley asked Alex.

"Wait you didn't know?" Alex asked with a confused expression.

"Nooo... about what?"

"That I go here and that's why you were going to this school...?" Miley's face went from clueless to happy to angry.

"So mom KNEW about this and still let me suffer over not knowing anyone!"

"Yep... apparently...., however! I have all your stuff here from the principal, like locker combination and … schedule!" Alex smiled widely.

"Wow thanks Alex!"

---------------------

When Alex and Miley were walking to first class, suddenly people were noticing, whispering.

"Okay, so, how's Uncle Earl?" Alex asked.

"How do you think? His neck is getting fatter each year, and new pigs... ugh, anyways, last thing I heard from Aunt Pearl he was talking about attending a tango-class."

"Uh, weird!"

"TELL ME about it."

"Hey, Alex!" a sweet female voice was heard over the students in the hallway.

"Oh, Miley, I want you to meet a friend of mine..." Alex said as a blonde beautiful girl in high heeled Jimmy Choos came running towards them.

"This is Stella Malone!" Alex said smiling.

"Oh hey, you must be Miley am I right?" Stella asked.

"Uh, yeah that's me."

"So Stella, how was the weekend? Did Jo-"

"OH GOD! Don't ask, the boys are going to some charity event and I had to get tuxedos for them and the outfits for the concert this friday are DELAYED! I mean come on, how can the fabric company do that! I really really hate that, cause now I-"

"STELLA!"

"What?"

"How did it go with Joe?" Alex asked, nudging Stella's side.

"Oh, he still doesn't get anything. I'm swear his mom dropped him as a baby." Stella sighed.

"Stella, you have to tell him! He's a boy, remember?"

"Uh not to be rude, but exactly WHAT and WHO the hell are you talking 'bout?" Miley asked breaking their conversation.

"Ohhh, sorry Miley. Well, Stella here is best friend and stylist for JONAS and-"

"Wait, you mean JONAS, like the boy band JONAS with those cute three brothers?"

"Yah, exactly. And well, Stella & Joe both got crushes on each other, but none of them have any idea... or well, so they say."

"Alex!" Stella said, pretending to be hurt.

Alex giggled, before crooking arms with both Miley and Stella.

"Come on girls before we're late for class."

--------------------------------

"So, Miley, how's your new house?" Alex asked excited as they sat down to wait for the teacher in their first class.

"Well... AWESOME! Can't you come by after school?"

"Sure... Stella too?"

"Yeah!"

Stella smiled.

"Okay! Good to make some new girl friends, sometimes it feels like I'm around boys to much. Except for Macy and you then of course, Alex."

"Where is Macy anyways?" Alex asked.

Stella shrugged. "She talked about fever this morning when I called her..."

"Ooooh... poor girl."

Just then two guys walked in making all the girls turn their heads to follow them with the look.

Miley held her breath.

The second of the two boys to walk in, was even more gorgeous in reality. Nick Lucas stole her attention in the snap of his fingers.

"OH hey Stella! Alex! And... girl I don't know?"

Miley noticed how Stella sighed dreamily at Joe when he talked.

Alex just shook her head hopelessly.

"Joe, Nick. This is Miley Stewart, my cousin from Tennessee, remember?" Alex said. Miley looked up at them smiling while they plopped down, Joe next to Stella, and Nick in front of Alex and Miley's table.

Miley couldn't help but blush under Nick's intense stare.

Right then the teacher walked in, interrupting Stella and Joe's conversation and Nick and Miley's stare.

Alex turned to Miley immediately when Nick turned away.

"Goood, you guys would make a cute couple!" she whisper/yelled.

"Alex, stop it! But I gotta admit, he's HOT!" Miley said.

"Mm.. too bad his girlfriend only dates him for that..."

"Wait, what!? Girlfriend!? WHO!? TELL ME!?"

"Wow, slow down. Her name's Penny and she's like this bitch, I really don't like her and Nick is like blind with love... it's sad really and I-"

"MISS RUSSO! Is it so interesting what you and... wait who are you?"

"Oh uhm, I'm Miley Stewart, new."

"Oh, well keep your mouths shut please!" the female teacher said before turning to whatever she was doing again.

-----------------------------

A few minutes later, Miley got a note, thrown at her. (AN: ALEX'S NOTES: **BOLD** . MILEY'S NOTES: _CURSIVE.)_

**You like mrs Pinnelli? I know I don't. But seriously you and Nick should TOTALLY date, that may get Penny of his back and Nick might actually get his sight back...**

**- Alex.**

_Alex, knock it off. Why would a member of JONAS like plain Miley Stewart? And yes, there's the point, he has a girlfriend who he obviously like since he's dating her!_

_- Miley._

**God, you don't get it do you? Just wait until you meet her, Penny Ginea in own person. Seriously, if you see them together, you'll puke.**

**- Alex.**

_But ALEX! If he dates her he must like her! What does it then matter if I like her or not?_

_- Miley_

**Oh, because no one likes Princess Penny. **

**Everyone knows how she stole Nick's heart. First, she found out everything about her "pray". Then she slowly hunted him around, caught him off guard and then got his intrest while talking about golf and music and other things that she usually hates but pretended to like to get him. And he fell right into Princess Penny's well-manicured claws. And there he's stuck. As I said, blinded by fake love.**

**- Alex**

_Oh please, those things don't happen in reality! _

_- Miley_

**Shut up, and follow your heart! That means, GO AFTER HIM!**

**- Alex**

While Miley was working on writing a respons to that, another note flew to her table.

_What are you and Alex writing on that note? _

_- Nick :)_

Miley stopped breathing for a split second. What should she respond?

_Eh, nothing. Just.. you know, girlstuff. Nothing interesting._

_- Miley_

_OK. So, what do you think of Horace Mantis so far?_

_- Nick ;)_

_Okay, I guess.... _

_- Miley_

Just then the bell rang, and Miley took a run for it towards the door.

Alex catched up with her soon.

"You know I-"

Suddenly Alex stopped, and so did Miley.

"Alex, what is it?"

"There she is!" Alex said through clenched teeths. "Princess Penny."

Miley looked to where Alex was glaring and saw a pretty blonde, sporting probably expensive high heels, hair straightened, with a smirk on her face while she was working on her perfect pink glossy lips. Her make-up was flawless, from the mascara on her long lashes to her perfect pink blushy cheeks. Miley panicked.

And just then Nick, Joe and Stella came from behind them, when Nick walked pass them and saw Miley, he smiled widely and giving her a playful wink before moving on towards Penny.

When he reached her Penny put away her lip gloss to throw her arms around Nick's neck and place a chaste kiss on his lips. It felt like monster woke to life in Miley's stomach. Not a good monster either.

From behind her she heard Stella do grossed out sound and Joe joining her.

"Puke me will you!" Alex said rolling her eyes, still through clenched teeths.

"I really hate her! I can't understand what Nick sees in her!" Stella said angrily.

"Neither can I, babe." Joe said before walking away.

Miley was frozen to place, realizing that she's not grossed out. She's _jealous. _Of Princess Penny.

Who were currently glaring at her while kissing Nick like there was no tomorrow.

But faintly she heard Alex.

"Babe!? Wow, progress I see." And then Stella.

"Shut up Alex!" before she also turned around to follow Joe.

And suddenly Miley was positive about three things.

_She was slowly realizing that her previous celebrity crush for Nick, was reforming. Currently to an instant attraction._

_But she would never be anything compared to Penny Ginea._

But at that point, she was wrong.

_And for third: This is so not Tennessee._


End file.
